


Alone Together

by TGQT



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 23:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17517899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TGQT/pseuds/TGQT
Summary: Wow that title is bad. It fits with the quality of the work, though, so there ya go. Set when Zuko burns Toph’s feet.





	Alone Together

“Get off me! Get off me!” Zuko didn’t, though. He jumped to the side and said, “I didn’t mean to-” “Well you did! That really hurt my-” Toph suddenly stopped, blind eyes widening. She flopped on her back, arms outstretched, and mumbled, “Fine.” He ran back to his tent, saying under his breath, “Where’d I put that… Aggh, stupid! I’m still not thinking things through! Oh, hi Avatar, would you like to suddenly team up after I hunted you down for a year?” Toph laughed at him between coughs. 

 

Zuko ended up being the one who winced as he applied the bandages. “Geez, you were the guy they were worried about? What were you going to do, mother them to death?” He didn’t say anything, but instead turned to the fire and clutched the pot over it. “I guess my uncle would probably say that this is just hot leaf juice, but it’s all I’ve got right now.” Toph suppressed a smile and deepened her voice. “Sharing tea with a fascinating stranger is one of life’s true delights.” Zuko looked up at her. “You really mean that?” “No, you idiot. It’s what he told me when I met him.” He looked down again and focused on pouring her tea. Toph raised her cup and added, “Why do you think I let you stop me now? When I first met him, I had just broken up with those guys and I kinda attacked him.” She downed the tea. “You can tell him you got back at me for it.” Zuko quickly looked away into the fire. “Yeah, right. Like he’ll want to talk to me after what I did.” “Oh, stop whining! You’re worse than sugar queen. Believe me, he talked about two things that whole day, tea and you. All he wanted was for you to figure things out. Now you have.” She paused. “Or you better have, because Aang needs you.” Zuko shook his head. “Like they’ll want me to join them now. Look guys, not only did I try to kill you a bunch but I also burned your friend! Want me to join now?” Toph laughed. “You don’t have to go rushing into things like that all the time. Take some time and let me help you figure this out.” Zuko shook his head at her. “I don’t get it, why are you helping me?” “Your uncle is the only reason I rejoined those idiots. If I can repay him by helping you out, I’ll do it.” He nodded, then said, “You can go back now, you know. I’ll be fine on my own.” She shook her head. “I can’t, remember? Can’t exactly see anymore. Anyways, you aren’t getting rid of me that easy.” She laid down and said, “If you need me, you know where to find me.” Zuko laughed at that and replied, “Same to you.”


End file.
